


Untouched [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Unkissed [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, English Accent, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Non-sexual intimace, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Reichenback, Sherlock Has A Low Sex Drive, Sherlock isn't used to being touched, Soundcloud, but he likes bringing John to orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days post-Manchester, and Sherlock and John explore a little more of how their relationship works on the physical side. They want different things... or perhaps it can best be said that they want similar things but in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouched [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untouched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050829) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> I think we'll have ourselves a week of the Untouched series. I think we've earned it, we deserve it and we'll enjoy it enormously! What say you?  
> Thanks to my lovely beta, AttyDiva. Your ears are my saviour!


End file.
